


Dance with the Devil

by KingLou182



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: BoyxBoy, M/M, Oneshot, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5152097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingLou182/pseuds/KingLou182
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel is very clingy and wants attention from his butler.<br/>*Oneshot*<br/>AU where Ciel actually has feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance with the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> This was a draft on my Quotev account, hope you enjoy...  
> Also this was originally going to be an Alois/Claude oneshot but I'm not a huge fan of Claude so I changed it, that would also explain why Ciel is so out of character for most of the part___

Ciel was in his office, reading and signing papers as usual. But on this day, he felt like something was missing, he craved attention. But the only attention he wanted was from his beloved butler, Sebastian.  
"Sebastiaaann!!!!" Called Ciel. The butler got there in less than a second,  
"Yes, bocchan?" Asked Sebastian, bowing as he said so,  
"I want something sweet..." Ciel pondered,  
"But bocchan, you'll ruin your appetite,"  
"Urrgh, fine," he huffed "I'm bored, are you busy?"  
"Well it depends on what you need me to do," mused Sebastian,  
"But IF you're busy, can't you do it later?" Ciel asked,  
"Alright..." Sighed Sebastian, "is there anyway you want me to entertain you?" Questioned Sebastian. Ciel thought for a moment,  
"Yes, there is a way you could entertain me..." Ciel said, slighly, "come here," he ordered. Sebastian went over to his master and stood in front of him, waiting for further instructions. "Kiss me." Sebastian was a bit taken a back, but he did as he was told. Sebastian placed his fingers under Ciels chin, brought his face closer to his, and kissed him. Ciel didn't think that he would actualy oblige, but he was satisfied none the less. Ciel lightly kissed back. Sebastian felt that Ciel was a bit uncomfortable, so he pulled back.  
"Is there something wrong, bocchan?" Sebastian asked, his fingers still under the Earls chin. Ciel looked away,  
"N-no, everything's fine.." Sebastian made Ciel face him again,  
"You're blushing," Sebastian stated. Ciel turned away.  
"G-go finish your work, Sebastian..."  
"Alright, bocchan," he smirked and left the Earls office. Sebastian left and proceeded to the kitchen. Ciel didn't actually want him to leave, he just got a little embarressed, that's all. 

*------*------* 

Ciel went to the kitchen, finding Sebastian there, just as he expected. He stood around a bit, just watching his butler work in the kitchen. Sebastian knew of his presence, he just didn't do anything about it.  
"Sebastian, what are you doing??" Ciel mused,  
"Cooking dinner, young master," the butler replied, seeming a bit ticked off as he was concentrating on making the food perfect.  
"Hmm...Say something funny," Ciel ordered. Sebastian tsked and looked up at his master,  
"Something, and funny," he said with an unamused expression, going back to his work straight after replying. Ciel huffed. He went over to Sebastian and poked him a bit. "May I help you, my lord?" Asked Sebastian, irritated. Ciel clung onto his butlers arm and snuggled into it,  
"Are you annoyed, Sebastian??" Wondered Ciel,  
"Of course not, bocchan," Sebastian forced a smile, yet Ciel was not convinced,  
"Is it that bad being my butler?"  
"No,"  
"Can you please smile every once in a while, people are starting to think that you actually hate being my butler..."  
"I never smile and I don't plan on starting to now, and it is not bad being your butler, I'm just doing my job,"  
"You could at least do it without looking like you're dead on the inside..." Ciel mumbled. Sebastian heard what he said, but he didn't feel like answering. "Come to my room when you're done," Ciel ordered, walking off.

*------*------*

A while had past, Ciel was laying on his bed, he almost started to doze off, thinking that Sebastian wouldn't come. But of course, there finally was a knock on the door, and who else would it be but...wait. That knock was way too enthusiastic to be from his butler.  
"Cieeeell!!" Called out a high pitched voice. Ciel tsked. Irritated. He wanted to be with Sebastian, not his childish fiance, Elizabeth.  
"Yes, Elizabeth?"  
"How many times do I have to tell you, call me Lizzy!" She exclaimed, opening the door and letting herself in. "Anyway, that is not what I wanted to see you about. I want you to come to a ball with me tomorrow night, you HAVE to come!" She ordered. Ciel was taken aback from the sudden order,  
"But-"  
"Ciel, you HAVE to go with me, or else people are going to suspect things," Elizabeth said. Ciel pondered for a moment,  
"Alright fine, I'll go. But don't expect me to have a good time," Elizabeth squealed in delight. She hugged him, before hearing a knock on the opened door. It was Sebastian of course and Ciel was glad that the moment was broken, he hated the bone crushing hugs he would recieve from his fiance.  
"Good evening, Miss Midford," he greeted, "but Ciel has to get ready for bed now, so if you would excuse us, we must get on with that," Sebastian smiled,  
"Yes, of course!" Beemed Elizabeth. She let go of Ciel, bidding good night, and left to her room.  
\-----  
Ciel sighed with relief once Elizabeth had left the room. He was now sitting in the middle of his bed.  
"So, bocchan. What is it that you needed me here for?" Sebastian mused,  
"Come here," Ciel ordered. The butler obliged. "I meant as in come here, on the bed," he instrcuted. Sebastian sat on his masters bed, raising an eyebrow at him in the process. Ciel pondered for a moment, not quite sure what he wanted next, not wanting to embarress himself.  
"Bocchan I-"  
"Hush, Sebastain!" Ciel started, "y'know, sometimes I wish that you would give me some orders," he mumbled. Sebastian was surprised. He wasn't expecting something like that to come out from the Earl. The butler smirked, thinking of what he could order the young Earl to do, but before he could say anything Ciel stated "But nothing like going to clean!" "I want you to order me...order me for your own pleasures," He mumbled, looking away, but just loud enough for the other to hear. They sat on the bed in silence, Sebastian resting against the headboard and Ciel sitting cross legged next to him.  
"Look at me, bocchan," Ciel refused to look at him from embarressment. Sebastian tsked, as his master was being ignorant, and hooked his fingers under the Earls chin and forced him to look the other. "I'll order you bocchan," He started, his voice low and smooth, "I'll order you to my full desire." Ciel was blushing mad now. Of course he wanted this, but he was expecting me to brushed off. Sebastian pulled his master closer to him, so he was close to sitting on the other.  
Ciel gulped. He wanted this. He wanted all the attention from his butler. He was finally getting what he wanted, he wasn't going to back out like last time.  
"Sebastian wha-" The earl was interupted by Sebastian pressing his lips against him. He suck up a harsh breath, out of surprise.  
Ciel kissed him back, getting rid of his shyness. Sebastian started out slow, not wanting to scare the young earl, but it was Ciel who started to become more dominant. Ciel had moved onto Sebastians lap, his arms around his neck, kissing him with need. He had untied his tie and unbuttoned the first 3 buttons. Now, Sebastian didn't like this, he wanted to be in control, so he slightly bit down onto Ciels lip, earning a gasp. He then slowly moved Ciel, so he could be on top of him. Ciels stomach was full of butterflies. Ciel wrapped his legs around the others waist, to bring him closer. Sebastian continued kissing him, biting and sucking on his lower lip. Ciel started to explore with his hands, running them down the butlers chest, then resting them by his waist. They pulled apart for a moment to catch their breaths and Sebastian smirked. He went down and starting kissing and sucking on the Earls neck, a quiet moan coming from him.  
"Sebasti-ah" Ciel moaned as his butler grinded down on him. He kissed back up to Ciels lips, tongues battling for dominance.  
"Oh Ciel, you have no idea how much I love this," whispered Sebastian, against the others lips,  
"Probably not as much as I love this," Ciel mumbled back, then pulling him back to him. Sebastian roamed his devilish hands, down to Ciels thighs. The Earls breath hitched, he was so turned on right now, he didn't care what his butler would do to him. Ciel tugged on the demons hair, earning a low growl from the other. Sebastain started to unbutton the Earls shirt but then it was all interupted by the sound of the doorbell ringing. They looked at each other,  
"You don't have to go, don't," said Ciel,  
"But master, I should and I will," whispered Sebastian. Ciel scowled at him as he got up, fixing his shirt and tie, making his hair look less dishevelled. Ciel grabbed onto his arm,  
"Don't go,"  
"I'm sorry, bocchan," Sebastian kissed the top of Ciels head and then left.  
Ciel sat there, dumbfounded at what had just happened. He attempted to fix his own shirt, but was quite unsucessful.  
Was this what he wanted?  
Yes, yes it was, and oh how he wanted that to happen again.

**Author's Note:**

> Ehhhhh, I hope you enjoyed! This is my first proper fic and oneshot, sorry for it being not so good..


End file.
